Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system related to medical information, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to “Advancements in team medical service through cooperation of medical staff” (Iseihatsu. 0430 Vol. 1), “Assistance for radiographic interpretation in imaging diagnosis” has been required as a new role of a radiologist. The assistance for radiographic interpretation made by a radiologist includes detection called “preliminary radiographic interpretation” prior to radiographic interpretation made by a radiographic interpretation physician. In addition, techniques for supporting radiographic interpretation such as computer-aided detection (CADe) and computer-aided diagnosis (CADx) have been developed. By referring to findings detected in the preliminary radiographic interpretation or CADe, a radiographic interpretation physician makes radiographic interpretation, makes an imaging diagnosis, and creates a radiographic interpretation report.
in particular, in creating a radiographic interpretation report for follow-up, it is important to assess changes of lesions over time. For example, lesions, such as multiple lesions, which have been considered as a group, may be divided during treatment as in the case where a single pulmonary nodule of multiple pulmonary nodules that have been suspected to be attributed to pneumonia is changed to be attributed to suspected lung cancer. In such a case, a physician needs to follow the changes of lesions over time.
As technique for supporting the creation of a radiographic interpretation report for follow-up, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-179319 discloses a technique for receiving lesion information and. receiving report information regarding a lesion to be registered in association with the name of a diagnosed disease and for displaying the lesion information and the report information in association with each other. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157034 discloses a technique for associating text in a radiographic interpretation report with other information, for example, associating a character string in findings with an annotation in an image. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-116910 discloses a technique for dividing a node of a tree structure on the basis of key input.